


Movies

by randomaestheticnerd



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomaestheticnerd/pseuds/randomaestheticnerd
Summary: All of Stray Kids watch a movie together, but of course there has to been teasing. (not that kind. get your mind out of the damn gutter)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy title. I had written this forever ago, and finally decided to post it on here just for fun. Also, sorry for the low quality summary. I've never been good at writing summaries, so I guess nothing has changed.

Changbin’s POV

All nine of us were sitting on the couch and floor, watching some movies to help us relax after a long day of practice. Chan was asleep on the couch with his mouth slightly agape, and Woojin was leaning on his shoulder emitting quiet snores. Seungmin and I.N. sat on the floor attentively with Hyunjin shoved in the middle of the energetic pair, his eyes barely opened. Jisung sat next to Woojin, while Minho was sleeping with his body nestled in between Jisung’s knees.

I was still wide awake with Felix laying in my lap, his legs sprawled out across mine. He wasn’t asleep just yet, but his eyes were closed and his breathing was calm. I looked at his face, and the dim light of the T.V. lit up his freckles. I cast my eyes up to his, watching as his long lashes projected small shadows onto his cheekbone, and how his hair was tickling the tops of his eyelids. His lips were long and slightly parted, and I watched him closely as he now slept peacefully. I looked around the room to make sure that everyone was preoccupied before brushing the hair out of his eyes, leaving my hand to linger for a second before hesitantly retracting it.

I continued to admire Felix’s features before the credits unfortunately rolled and he stirred in my lap. By now, Seungmin and I.N. were crying, and Jisung had left to get food. Hyunjin stumbled to his room to sleep, while Chan and Woojin simply sat on the couch while waiting for their eyes to adjust. Jisung came back with a bowl of ramen which tempted me to go and make food for myself, but I didn’t want to wake Felix just yet. He had been up all of yesterday night practicing, so I figured he could use the sleep.

“Aww look at the lovebirds!” cooed Jisung. “Wouldn’t be surprised if they kissed.” Seungmin pointed out. He then continued with a dramatic recreation of how I should proclaim my love as Jisung laughed before they exchanged a high five. Felix was still sitting in my lap, but his eyes were open and his mouth was tugged into a flat line.

Deciding to take the others on their ‘challenge’, I kissed Felix on his cheek, watching as a light pink hue blossomed on his delicate features. The others gaped at us, and Jeongin even stopped bickering with Jisung. An awkward silence settled over all of us, and I was starting to think that maybe doing that so openly wasn’t the best idea.

“ _Finally_! Woojin owes me 20 bucks!” Chan shouted. Hyunjin squealed in delight, and Jisung coughed and sputtered as he struggled to speak. Woojin fished out a $20 bill from his wallet as he begrudgingly handed it to Chan, and Felix lightly slapped my arm and scolded me.

“Did you have to do that in front of everyone?!” I looked at his eyes and smiled brightly as I reached for his hand and intertwined our fingers. It was nice to see that everyone was happy, especially since the thought of debuting pushed us to work harder than ever before, and straining our limits. I started to stand up and Felix looked at me curiously.

“I’m heading to bed,” I started. “I need to look handsome for the camera tomorrow.” Chan scoffed before dismissing me, and Felix started to follow me as I went to my room. “I’ll join you since it's getting late, and I’m tired from practice.” Felix said with a small smile. Chan and Woojin nodded before dismissing us, but the others seemed determined to embarrass us as much as possible.

“ _Make sure to use a condom!_ ” Someone shouted from the living room. Felix burned bright red as I grinned, giving his hand a small squeeze. Once we got to our room, I started to brush my teeth before I had to sleep. Felix’s half-lidded eyes were just barely staying open, and it was hard to not grin as I admired his drowsy expression.

Tonight was abnormally hot so he took his shirt off and tossed it to the pile of clothes on the floor before stretching. My face grew hot as I looked towards his relaxed face, his hair sweeping across his forehead. I didn’t even realize I was grinning until I looked into the mirror to wash my face. I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts out of my brain. Felix walked into the bathroom behind me with a toothbrush loosely hanging from his lips. I let my eyes graze his body, admiring his toned stomach.

“Like what you see?” He smirked. That damned smirk was going to end me.

“Well if you didn’t work out so much, I wouldn’t feel the need to stare.”

“Oh, please. You loving having a hot boyfriend.”

"True. But you're definitely cuter than anything."

He stuck out his lips and gave me a glare, and I couldn't suppress my giggles as I kissed his pouting lips. I gave his cheek a quick peck before pulling away. "Better?" He gave me a nod and buried his face in my neck, and I hugged him back. _My hot boyfriend._ That has a nice ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short, I had just written it forever ago and I didn't feel like adding more.
> 
> Tell me if you want more!


End file.
